Slave of the Seal
by Jordan Elliot
Summary: First Mia, then Rex and Weevil, now... Mokuba? The Seal of Orichalcos has tricked the young Kaiba into unleasing every ounce of his anger on the one person who needs him most in life.
1. Chapter 1

Prelude… very impressive and what not… This will make since eventually… I hope so anyways…

Oh… I don't own Yu-gi-oh… like you needed me to say that.

* * *

"Every single one of us is alone in the world!" What? Who is he kidding? Everyone has someone. He has me. Aren't I enough? He's always going on and on about how he has no one, do I not count? "Depending on others is for the weak, my future is in my own two hands." No, I don't want to hear him talk anymore.

The Duel tower is exactly 746 feet tall. A fall from this height would liquefy my body upon impact. They would not be able to tell my arm from my liver. Not that he would care. He would just leave me here, let me explode with the rest of the island. I would not put it past him.

"Let's go Mokuba." Why do I even bother? I just trot after him like a little lost puppy dog. But then again, that's all that I am to him, some little nascence of a dog that he has not taken to the pound yet. Its on his to do list, but is so busy.

"Mokuba, my child." Who? Who just said that? "You are tried of your brother, are you not?" I am, more than anyone knows. "I have a way that you can get rid of him." No, I don't want to get rid of him. I love him. "I know my child, years and years of love and what dose he do for you, treats you like this. How is that fair?" It's not fair, it never has been. "I can help you, I can make it so that he will never hurt you ever again."

"Never ever again?"

"Never ever again." Who is this voice, this person that I am hearing. I can see him. I can't even see my brother now. A thick purple thing covers my view. I don't want to see him. I know that he loves me, but there is no way that he can like me. He has to hate me. I don't blame him. I hate him too sometimes. He dose bully me around. When he has a bad day, he sometimes takes it out on me. He hits me. He apologizes always, but I don't think that he means it. He used me, there is no way that he could love me. He doesn't need me, he doesn't need anyone, that's what he said.

"How?" I say to the voice. "How can I destroy my brother?" The voice laughs slightly.

"In time my child, I shall call for you."


	2. Chapter 2

I understand that the last chapter didnt make alot of sence... hopefully, this will clrea thing up.

* * *

Several Mounts later: 

Mokuba leapt off of the plane, behind his brother and Alistair. He had never been happier to see the ground, he had this strong desire to kiss it, but his brother would probably yell at him. He looked at his older brother, laying Alistair down on the ground.

Mokuba had been saved by his brother, once again. He had decided along time ago that Seto did not like him. 'Then why dose he always do this for me?' Mokuba thought. 'He saves me, again and again, with out even hesitating a moment. He has to love me.'

"But have you forgotten my child?" He heard a voice say. It seemed so frimilar to him.

"Who is there?" Mokuba called out. All around him there was this purple fog that covered everything. He could not see his brother, or Alistair, or anything. He turned around, off in the distance there was a figure dressed in while. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dartz, don't you remember me?" Mokuba shook his head. "Well, allow me to refresh your memory."

Mokuba was flashed back to a place where he remembered all to well. He saw his brother dueling Yugi. He could not hear what was being said, but he felt it. Every word the he knew came out of his brother's lips felt like daggers in his chest. Pain flowed through his body He looked over at himself, he could hear his own thoughts. He had forgotten how much what his brother had said hurt him.

"Do you remember how his worlds hurt?" Mokuba nodded. He looked at the man who was walking towards him. "Do you remember the favor you asked of me?"

"To destroy my brother?"

"That's to one."

"I'm not sure anymore." Mokuba looked into the Man's eyes, they fascinated him because one was green, and the other amber.

"Mokuba, your brother doesn't love you."

"How do you know?"

"Your brother took away the only thing that you really care about."

"What's that?" Dartz looked at him, a slight smile on his face.

"Himself." The words punched Mokuba in his face. He had a brother a long time ago, when they were just children. But the person he knew now, was not his brother, he was someone else. "Now give me you hand, and I will help you rid your self of the man who stole your brother away from you." Dartz extended his hand. Mokuba was still unsure. He gripped his hands around the locket that held his brother's picture.

"Mokuba, get over here." Kaiba said in his usual harsh tone. Mokuba looked at his brother, then at Dartz. He ripped off his necklace then placed his hand in Dartz's.

* * *

"Mokuba?" Kaiba looked at where his brother had been. 'He's probably shaken up, I need to see if he's alright.' But he could not find the boy. 

"Kaiba?" He spun around to look at Yugi, the small teen was holding up a necklace, identical to the one that Kaiba had around his neck. Kaiba snatched the necklace and brought it close to him.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba said, under his breath.

"Where could he be?" Yugi asked. Kaiba shook his head. "Do you think?" Yugi asked, looking back and Rex and Alistair's lifeless bodies.

"Who else?" Kaiba said.


	3. Chapter 3

  
"Welcome to your new home." Dartz said, ushering Mokuba into the grand hall. Mokuba looked around he felt so small in the big room. 

"This place is beautiful." He said. Dartz nodded in thanks.

"I would like you to meet two of my swordsmen." At a long table sat two men. "Rafael." A tall blonde man stood up, Mokuba was slightly frightened by him, so he sulked back a little. But the man just smiled sweetly at the freighted child. "Valon."

"Ello mate." A short man about his brother's age said. Mokuba smiled, he liked his spiked brown hair.

"And I believe that you know Miss Valentine." Mia Valentine stepped out from behind a Curtin.

"Mokuba Kaiba?"

"Mia?"

"What are you doing here? Dose your brother knew where you are?"

"NO! And I don't have a brother!" He said, she and the two men at the table looked slightly surprised.

"But your Kaiba's broda arnt ya'?" Valon said.

"No. My Brother's name is Seto, and Kaiba killed him." Mokuba said with anger in his voice.

"That's right my child." Dartz said with a smile.

"My brother died when I was 7. The person that I've lived with is a monster who dose not love me! And I want to destroy him." Rafael and Mai looked at Mokuba, slightly concerned. Valon looked at him, smiling.

"Li'lle guy has spunk." Valon said. "Reminds me of me-self."

"Indeed." Dartz said. "But first, you must prove yourself young Mokuba."

"I will do anything." Dartz smiled.

"I knew that you would." Dartz reached into his pocket and took out a little green stone. "If you are strong enough to reach this, I will help you destroy your brother." Mokuba looked at the small stone. 'Easy' he thought. As he reached for it, there was a barrier stopping him from reaching it. He snapped his hand back.

"I can't get it."

"Your not giving up that easily are you? That is what Kaiba would expect of you, is it not?" Mokuba became enraged. He reached for it again, pushing through the force that held him back. He head his brother's voice, yelling at him, calling him a looser, telling him that he would never be anything. He pushed himself further and grabbed the stone. As it lay in his hand, it glowed brilliantly in the palm in his hand.

"Well done kid." Valon said. "I knew ya' had it in ya'." Mokuba smiled.

"Gentlemen, please take Mokuba to build his new deck." Dartz said to Rafael and Valon. "Miss Valentine, please come with me." He looked down at Mokuba, he handed him a necklace in which to place the small stone. "You will be a great warrior Mokuba. But make sure that your anger doesn't could your judgment."

"I only want to destroy Seto Kaiba, nothing else." Dartz patted him on the head.

"That will be more than enough."

* * *

Téa looked over at Kaiba. He always looked so commanding, but now, he looked pathetic. His brother was missing, and now he had lost his company, the two things that made him who he was, were now gone from him. He was hunched over the lockets that he was holding in his hands. One of them was his own, the other, his brother's.

"Are you ok Kaiba?" She asked him. He snapped the lockets close to him and glared at her. "God sorry!" She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about him Téa, he's just pissed cause his only friend finally found out what an ass he is and left him." Tristan said. Joey laughed slightly. The pharaoh looked at Kaiba, he felt bad for him.

Kaiba could not hear the words that were being said. His only concern was the lockets in his hands. He wrapped the cord of Mokuba's necklace around his long finger. He kept wrapping it tighter and tighter until he lost feeling in it and it turned a dull purple color.

* * *

strangeanimefreak: Aww... you sound just like me... I get all defensive when it comes to my little Mokie darling... 


	4. Chapter 4

"You can choose any cards that you want." Rafael told Mokuba. The boy walked into the room wide eyed at the site of thousands of cards spread out in front of him.

"Any?"

"Any but the God Cards." Rafael said.

"That's ok, I don't want to use those. Too many bad memories."

"So Mokie…" Valon looked at the boy, smiling slightly. Mokuba was reminded of how his brother used to be, how he used to be, well… nice.

"Yea?"

"Kaiba probably thought you haw to build a deck didn't he?" Mokuba nodded. "But did he teach ya' how to build one, Orichalcos style?" He shook his head. "Well, consider me yer' guide!" Mokuba was glad to be in the company of perople that truly cared about him.

* * *

Kaiba stepped off the chopper and down onto solid ground. He lingered behind Yami and the rest of them. He was not a member of their 'club' in any way, and just because his brother was gone, he was not about to scrounge around for new friends, he didn't work that way.

"Look there's Duke and Rebecca!" Joey ran forward to where the tall teen and child were waiting, Kaiba of cores, laggard behind. Duke looked beyond him friends to the lone Kaiba.

"Kaiba, where is your brother?" Duke asked. Kaiba just shook his head. "You too, huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped.

"Nothing man, its just so many people have been effected by this, your just one of many." Kaiba walked over to Duke and slammed his fist into his face.

"One of many? One of Many? You all know where your little friends are, and its there own damn faults that there! But my little brother is innocent and I have no idea where he is! So no, I'm not one of many!" Tristan started to hold Kaiba back but he just brushed him off. "I don't have time for this." He started to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Joey called after him.

"Where do you think?" Kaiba called back.

"Some one should go with him." Téa said.

"Kaiba, we must stay together." Yami said, but he just kept walking. "I will go with him." Yami offered.

"Are you sure you want to be with him in his mood?" Joey asked.

"I feel that I must."


	5. Chapter 5

"So tell me Mokie, dose Kaiba let ya' have sweets?" Mokuba shook his head as he placed some chocolate parfait in his mouth. "That a great thing about this life, Master Dartz basically lets ya' do what you want, as long as ya' do what he asked of ya'."

"Oh yea." Mokuba said, in between bits. "I've been meaning to ask, I know about the seal and stuff, but what happens to the souls that it takes?"

"Well, they feed the great beast of cores."

"They what?"

"You see," Valon said, leaning into Mokuba. "A long time ago, the world was a awesome place to be. Everyone got along and everything. But then one day, a evil arose. And things got very bad." Mokuba ate his cake, listening intently to everything that Valon was saying. "Then the Great Leviathan came and killed all of the evil doers, and only the pure of heart were left." Mokuba smiled sweetly. "But now, more evil people are in the world, so we need their souls so we can feel the beast."

"But he won't have anyone to destroy if we take all of there souls." Valon shook his head.

"There are a lot of evil people in this world Mokie. The beast wont get bored, believe me." Mokuba was reminded of his brother.

"I bet Kaiba tastes awful. I would spit him out." Valon laughed.

"Your gonna give the poor kid nightmares." Mai said. Mokuba shook his head.

"Don't worry about me."

"Yea' he's a tough little guy." Valon said, patting him on the back.

"That remains to be seen." Rafael said, looking down on Mokuba.

"Hey! I'm tough enough."

"I have no dought in the Mokuba, but you're just a child." He said. "And most young ones have a tendency to fall once the seal has fully gotten to them." Mokuba shook his head.

"I'm not like most young ones."

"I understand that much. But I'm still not sure."

"Aw, come on Raf!" Valon jeered. "He's a little me, and I handled it just fine didn't I?" Rafael looked at the child. "So I know that he will be fine." Mokuba smiled, taking another bite.

"But can he win?" Mai said. "I've seen Kaiba's skill first hand, he wont be easy to beat."

"Your forgetting one thing Mai. I have seen ALL of my brothers duels, nothing that he dose can take my by surprise." Valon smiled. He and Mokuba were the only ones in the room that had any faith in the child, but Valon's faith was all that he needed.

"You better get some sleep Mokie, you have a big day ahead of you."

* * *

Mokuba could not sleep. Kaiba could tell. He laid on the park bench, tying as hard as he could to just close his eyes. He had been up a long time, and if he could just relax he would fall asleep. But he was too tense to even do that. He had managed to loose Yugi, but he knew that he would catch up to him eventually. 

He laughed to himself. He looked like a homeless guy. He was warring his trench coat, that was very dirty buy now, and sleeping on a bench. He thought briefly of what people would think of him as they walked by. A drunk, a druggie, a waste on society. That's what he thought, well, used to think. But now he knew differently. The people who slept on park benches were the some of the loneliest people in the world.

He sat up. He was two feet to tall or the bench was two feet too short, which ever. He held his locket in his hands, opening it to see a smiling little boy of about 4. Kaiba smiled. He could tell that his brother was having nightmares, about something. He hoped that Mokuba was all right, that he wasn't hurt. And he hoped that he could find him soon, for both of there sakes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Will he know it's me?" Mokuba asked Dartz. The green haired man nodded.

"That's what you want after all isn't it?"

"Defiantly, I was just making sure." Mokuba looked different, but he also felt different. He felt more in control, he felt like he was a bigger person. Valon and Rafael had given him some of there old clothes. He looked like one of them, he looked like it has always been this way.

"Do you think you'll win?"

"I have no dought. He taught me everything that he knows. This is why this is so perfect. He'll be destroyed by the one who he taught."

"Fitting yes, but you have to be strong Mokuba." Mokuba Nodded. "The seal will help you destroy your brother, but you must be strong to even harness its power? Are you up to it?"

"It not a question on if I can or not, I have to."

"Do you ever SHUT UP!"

"Kaiba, don't deny your ancient past any longer."

"God, you don't. We've been over this before. I'm not gonna let a piece of stone tell me who I am in this life."

"But if you embrace your destiny, then you can reach your full power."

"I should have gotten two cars." Kaiba grumbled as he ran a red light, smiling slightly at he thought of breaking the law, and no one around to see him. Yami had caught up with him while he had been sitting on that bench. Kaiba went and bought a red sports car, in hope of covering more ground.

"Kaiba, you know that I don't know how to drive." He knew that, he found it funny that Yugi was this champion dullest and didn't even have proper identification. "I should probably get on that." He mumbled to himself.

"You don't say."

"You know, I've knew you for sometime now, and I don't think I have ever seen you actually happy." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not in a good mood for you Yugi."

"I'm not Yugi."

"Oh, that's right. You're the sprit that is trapped in that god awful ugly thing around your neck, my bad. How stupid do you think I am Yugi?"

"Your not stupid, just ignorant." Kaiba stopped his foot on the breaks, causing the car to skid to a stop. Yami fell forward, hitting his head against the dashboard. "Damn you!"

"Don't call me that." Kaiba snapped.

"What ignorant?"

"Yes, ignorant. I am not ignorant!"

"Whatever you have to tell yourself." Yami mashed his head, which was bleeding. Kaiba started driving again. "And I'm fine, thanks for asking." Kaiba grunted. "What are we looking for again?"

"Any thing that looks suspicious."

"Like that?" They both looked several hundred yards in front of them at an Orichalcos soldier. "Not these guys again." Kaiba shifted into a higher gear, going full speed. "Are you insane?" Yami cried.

"Not really, just desperate." The car kept speeding toward the Shoulder.

"This is crazy!"

"Yea, it is." When they were right in front of the towering creature, he swerved to the right. But the creature slammed his fist into the front of the car, stopping it in its track. Kaiba's seatbelt snapped and he and Yami flew towards the windshield. They would have slammed into it, but when there were millimeters in front of it, it magically vanished. They flew from the car into the air. In two hard thuds, they both fell to the ground. Yami was knocked out, and Kaiba felt pain surge through his body and blood trickle from the corner of his mouth. "Yugi?" Kaiba called out, looking around him. He was 10 feet away form him. "Yugi! Are you ok!" The only sound was that of the creature shuffling over towards them.

Kaiba squirmed as it picked him up. Then it picked up Yami's lifeless body. He yelled at Yami to wake, but there was no answer. The creature began slowly walking.


	7. Chapter 7

AHHHH! Ok… I know that I haven't updated in like FOREVER! Cause I'm doing this Roleplaying thing on My Xanga, and that was pretty much draining my creativity for quite sometime. But my mom forgot to pay the Internet bill, so My life Support has been cut off, leaving lots of room for other things… Like this! .:hugs Mokuba:.

* * *

Kaiba was dropped on the ground, Yami right behind him. He scurried over to him and shook him violently. 

"WAKE UP!" The blonde grumbled something about bunnies and waved him off. "Get up!" Kaiba rolled Yami over on his back. Yami opened his eyes.

"Where are we?" He said, rubbing his head.

"I'm not sure. Are you ok?" Kaiba said, showing a rare sign of concern for his rival.

"I'll live. Why did that thing bring us here?"

"I don't know, why don't we ask it?" Yami rolled his eyes. The creature had begun to move away from them, walking the direction that they had come form.

"Is it just me, or should we be dead?" Yami said, remembering the windshield.

"Yea, and if that didn't do it, the fall from the car should have." Kaiba rose to his feet, Yami staggered up.

"Yet another strange occurrence." Yami said.

"This better all make since soon."

"And what are you gonna do if it doesn't?" Kaiba didn't say anything else. "What do we do now?" Kaiba started walking, he limped slightly, dragging his right foot. "Kaiba, neither of us are in any shape to be walking." Kaiba shook his head.

"My brother is around here, I can since it." Above them there was a whirl of a helicopter.

"One of yours?" He shook his head. Standing in the door of the helicopter was the ebony haired Kaiba. Kaiba smiled and ran towards the helicopter, which touched down. Mokuba jumped down, the light from a street lamp illuminating him, Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks. "Kaiba?" Yami called to him.

Kaiba looked on in disbelief at his little brother, warring a long black trench coat, red pieces of cloth covering his arms. His hair was also streaked with red. But the thing that frightened Kaiba most was that Mokuba looked so much older, he looked about 17 years old, when he was only 13.

"Brother?" Kaiba silently said. Mokuba laughed slightly. "Mokuba?"

"I have no brother." Mokuba said, the words felt like a dagger through Kaiba's chest.

"Mokuba, how can you say that?" Kaiba asked. "It's me, your brother Seto, cant you remember?" Mokuba laughed.

"I remember Seto. My big brother Seto. But he died, a long time ago. You should know, you killed him." Yami looked at Mokuba, utterly shocked. Kaiba looked at his brother, eyebrows gathers in discuss.

"Mokuba, what are you talking about?" He said. Yami noticed the green duel disk on Mokuba's arms and knew. The Doom dullest had gotten to him.

"Mokuba, I don't know what they told you, but its not true, Seto is your brother!" Yami called out.

"You don't you shut your damn mouth pharaoh, you don't know anything!" Mokuba screamed.

"Mokuba, you don't use such language!" Kaiba scolded.

"Well fuck you Kaiba." There was a chuckle from inside the helicopter and Valon ducked his head out.

"YOU!" Kaiba screamed at the top of his lungs. "What did you do to my brother?" Valon laughed.

"We just game em' a place da call ome'. Valon said. "We did more fer em' in three days, then ya'did in thritan' years." Mokuba smirked. This smirk within its self killed Kaiba. That was a smirk that had been solely reserved for him, He was hurt, he was destroyed.

"How can you say that? You don't know anything about him." Yami said.

"We know more bout em' then ya do pharaoh. Did ya' know how Kaiba used to beat the crap out of his lill' bro-der to make em' self feel good." Yami shook his head, Kaiba lowered his.

"That's a LIE!" Yami said.

"Yugi, don't talk about what you don't know about." Kaiba said, no tone in his voice.

"What? No, it's not true."

"Oh its true alright." Mokuba said. He took off his jacket, reveling his thin bare arm. On his arm were several scars. "Remember these Kaiba?" Kaiba glanced up and then down. "Do you remember cutting me until I bleed? I remember it. Do you remember kicking my down the stairs, breaking my jaw and arm? Or have you forgotten?" Kaiba bit his lip, trying to fight back tears. Yami looked at Kaiba, longing for an explanation.

"Mokuba, please don't bring all of that up. It was a long time ago, I was ashamed out it, and I've apologized about it." Mokuba walked over to his brother, looking up at him. Kaiba realized how much his bother had grown physically. It looked like he had grown a foot since he had last seen him.

"What else have you forgotten Kaiba?" He snarled. . Mokuba was still a foot short of his brother. But Kaiba shifted his gaze, he didn't want to look in the eyes of his brother. He was afraid of what he would see, not his brother, not someone he would know. "Do you remember that night that he called us into his office." Mokuba's cheek was meet with the back of Kaiba's hand. "So you do."

"YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" He screamed. Yami blinked in surprise, seeing tears creeping from the tall teen's eyes. "I told you that never happened!"

"But it did!" Mokuba screamed back. "You've lied to me, all these years, and for what?"

"I did it to protect you!"

"From what?

"FROM THE TRUTH!"

"From the truth of what you did to me?" Kaiba slapped him again, this tame harder.

"He made me." Kaiba snarled. "I didn't want to, but he would have killed you if I didn't." Mokuba smirked. Kaiba was crying now, small tears coming down his long cheeks. "I hate my self for that, it wasn't fair, but I HAD NO COICE!"

"So foolish Kaiba, you think things can be made better with a simple apology. Well, nothing can be that easy."

"So, what can I do?" A smile spread across Mokuba's lips, this is what he had been waiting for.

"Duel me."

"No." The response was quick and harsh. He had no desire, no aspiration to activate his duel dick, his little brother on the receiving end of a Blue Eye's Blast. They had dueled before, but only for fun, only to teach the boy, but never like this.

"Why not? Afraid that you'll loose?" Kaiba was not afraid that he would loose. Mokuba was a great dullest, maybe one of the best for his age. But now, he was no match for his older brother. Kaiba could kick his ass, with out even trying.

"Mokuba, I will not duel you."

"You think you have a choice?" Mokuba backed up from his bother and activated his dick.

"Mokuba, no." Kaiba said, trying to reach his bother. Mokuba drew a card from his deck and looked upon it like it was a woman, ripe for his takeing. He smiled, his lips curling at the edges. "Mokuba, no, don't make me do it." Mokuba slid the card into the slot on the disk.

"Well Kaiba, lets see how deal with this! I activate the SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!" The green seal circled above them, a green light shining on Mokuba, who was screaming in pain. The seal spun and fell on them, enclosing them both in it. Mokuba stopped screaming and sighed, lowering his head. Kaiba looks at his little brother and felt like he was going to pass out. He saw his little brother, the only person he loved, with the seal on his forehead, his eyes red like the color of his hair.

* * *

I love The Kaiba brothers… .:Shows Ring:. See I'm married to Mokuba. And I don't believe that there is an insestual relationship at ALL! NO! NOT COOL! But… I do belive that while they were living with Gozaboro, there was abuse, sexual and other wise. I don't think it was alright by nay meens, but I do think that it happened. If you have a problem with that, euh, go away and don't read my stuff, see what I care. Its just wat I think... so bleh! 


End file.
